Confusion, Love, and Sorrow
by Faifu
Summary: the basic.....guy and girl.......Heero and......


Confusion, Love, and Sorrow

DISCLAIMER: I finally got over my writer's block. But I still don't have any ideas for my Sailor Cosmos (goddess of the stars) one. I only written half of it, and then fanfiction.net shut down!! : Grumbling: My life's just great; I think I'm addicted to the stories. Well back to the disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, yadda yadda yadda…I think you get the point. Now on to the story!! Enjoy! ^_^

Masaka-impossible

Omae o Koruso-I'll kill you

Senshi-scouts

Matte-wait

Bishonen guy- beautiful guy

Demo- but

Doko- where

Ja Ne-bye

Kawaii-cute

Minna-everyone

Sumimasen-excuse me

Tomodachi-friend

Baka-stupid, idiot

Confusion, Love, and Sorrow

"Sumimasen," I asked. "Are you looking for something?" The next thing I know I have a gun in my face, looking at those cold and wonderful Prussian blue eyes. His messy brown hair was so tempting to run my hands through them. Wait a second, how could I feel like this for someone I just met? I guess my face showed my shock and wonderment because his friend said, "Miss, you all right?" his blonde tomodachi asked. "Heero, maybe you shouldn't point a gun at her." "Yeah, Perfect Soldier, you might kill somebody." His braided friend said. "Omae o Koruso." He said to him pointing the gun at his tomodachi's face. "Why do you have a gun?" I asked. "Aren't you a little young to be having one?" The gun gets pointed at me once again. "Come on!" Rei yells looking impatient. "Matte!" I yell back. "Be patient!" I bowed to them and ran off yelling, " Ja ne! Nice meeting you minna!"

THIRD PERSON POV.

The GW boys blinked and wondered what had just happened right now. Duo picked up a newspaper and read the date and yelled in shock, "It's 2001!" Everybody except the GW boys turned to look at him weirdly. Wufei grabbed the newspaper and read it, "Masaka, it really is 2001!" Trowa and Heero blinked and Quatre has a look of shock on his face. "If it is really 2001?" Quatre asked. "Demo, then doko are we?" Nobody, even Duo had an answer to that.

_Dear Diary,_

I saw a kawaii…no Bishonen guy at the mall today! He was with four of his friends and when I asked them if they needed any help, that guy pointed a gun in my face! What a nerve, but he was very kawaii though. Heero what a wonderful name, so perfect for the Perfect Soldier. : Sighs: So mysterious… I have no idea where my train of thought comes from.

_His Prussian blue eyes held no pain when he was hurt,_

_And so cold on the outside._

_His friends called him the Perfect Soldier and when I met him._

_I wonder. If someone as hand…I can't think that._

_I'll be leaving in a month to go to college and then to follow out my destiny with Mamoru and my senshi. But I wonder, is following my destiny is what I want? _

I wonder why am I now getting all jittery about marrying Mamoru?

I thought I loved him! Life is weird, diary.

Sincerely,

Usagi Serenity Tuskino

Aka. Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity

NEXT DAY

A shrill scream of, "Oh no! I'm late!" resounded throughout the whole neighborhood. The neighbors dismissed it as a daily routine and strangers just stared at the direction it came from. In a second a flash of blue, yellow, and red shot past everybody, making them wonder if that was just their imagination. Usagi slammed into someone on her way to the school landing on the person. Usagi started yelling out apologies to the person. Duo shouted,"Hey Heero, didn't know you were interested in her, boy did you move fast!" Usagi flushed, got off of Heero and stomped over to Duo and grabbed his long braid yelling, "Braided baka! I already have a fiancé!" His friends were watching this amusedly. Quatre red from keeping in his laughter and the rest of them was smirking or trying not to have an expression. Duo was yelling in pain. The bell rang and Usagi let go of his braid and shot as faster than the wind to the direction of the school. The GW boys blinked at the spot she was at and were shocked at her quickness. Duo asked out loud, "Is she on sugar high?" Quatre sweatdropped. The other guys kept their reactions in check and didn't say anything.

JUBBAN HIGH SCHOOL

"USAGI TUSKINO, YOU'RE LATE!" Miss Haruna yelled. Usagi bowed her head, "I…" "No excuses! Now sit down! You interrupted my class enough already!" Ami, Makoto, and Mina looked at Usagi with sympathy. The day passed on almost normally, except for the fact that her friends were wondering why she wasn't hungry or why she didn't fall asleep in class. When they asked her that, she only replied, "Is that how you think of me?" The Inners, except for Raye (because she isn't at Jubban) was speechless at her reaction.

As Usagi and her friends walk from the school toward the shrine she (Usagi) sees the GW boys and yells, "Hi!" 

HEERO'S POV

We were discussing about how we ended up in this time period and my mind kept drifting to that girl we had met, when all of the sudden I hear an silvery voice calling to us and I look up in the direction of the lovely voice and see a goddess. It's the ditzy girl from before, I never noticed this but she's breathtaking! Her shimmering hair in the sunlight looked like it had been spun of gold and highlighted with silver. The girl's eyes was a silvery blue filled with joy, laughter, happiness, sorrow. Sorrow that shouldn't be there at all. I felt like I wanted to take away all of her pain and make her fully happy. The low cut uniform showed off her womanly curves and her pink rosy lips are so tantalizing and…wait I'm the Perfect Soldier! I can't be thinking this! 

USAGI'S POV

As I said Hi I looked at the guy that had pointed a gun at me yesterday. His messy brown hair tempted me to run over there and run my hands through it. Heero, that's his name, his Prussian blue eyes seemed so mysterious, a mystery that I wanted to explore and solve…wait I can't be thinking this! I already have a fiancé and a destiny to fulfill! It's my duty too…huh? I never thought of my destiny and Mamoru as a duty. Mamoru? Since when did I call him that! I mean Mamo-chan…don't I? "Oh wow!" Minako exclaimed. "Where did you meet these Bishonen guys?" Makoto was looking at them with hearts in her eyes sighing and saying her famous phrase, "He looks like my old boyfriend!" I facefaulted and sweatdropped to what they both said. Ami then asked, "Which one?" They better not be talking about my Heero! My Heero? Since when did he become mine?

MINAKO'S POV

I watched Usagi's expression of flickering jealously as I asked her where did she meet them. I knew it! She is attracted to one of them. It's about time…she needs some help pushing toward her soul mate and I'm the one to do it! The Senshi of Love will help them get together! Hm…one problem, Mamoru. : Smiling evilly: We'll just have to get rid of him. I'm sure that the other Senshi will help, after all none of them like Mamoru or Mamo-baka as we call him behind our Princess's back. 

AMI'S POV

I was watching Usagi's face that had shone of jealousy as we said our comments. It turns out that Minako was right about Mamo-baka not being her true soul mate. I had a suspicion for a while that Usagi didn't really love Mamo-baka in her heart. But ever since Chibi-Usa came from the future she's been clingier and looks like that so she loved him very much. The Senshi can all tell that she's doing this out of duty. Oh Princess, you shouldn't believe that you have to follow destiny. You can make your own destiny. Setsuna told us not to tell Usagi about this, she has to do this by herself.

LITA'S POV

Usagi's reaction to what we said about those five guys standing over there proves our point of her not loving Mamo-baka fully. I have a suspicion that she never had loved him. Maybe now we can get her to follow her own destiny, lead her own future! Chibi-Usa ruined everything by coming here. Usagi and Mamo-baka was slipping away from each other slowly, but then she had to drop down on us and basically announce that she's the daughter of both of them. We saw the future, but Setsuna said that it was a possible future. I have a feeling that my Princess likes one of those guys and by looking on Minako and Ami's faces I can tell that they are thinking of the same thing. Minako as usual is going to try and set them up and Ami is going to plan. I hope this plan goes perfectly.

_ _


End file.
